


Our Happy Ending

by The_Knees_of_the_Bees



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gore, Obsession, Violence, Yandere, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knees_of_the_Bees/pseuds/The_Knees_of_the_Bees
Summary: A super short piece that accompanied my Inktober art, please heed the tags before reading!





	Our Happy Ending

 

 

“Ignis…” you stared wide-eyed at the horrific scene that laid before you, “W-what have you done?!”

The lithe man turned to address the familiar voice that cried out to him, a subtle grin fixed on the corner of his mouth.You gaped at him, your mind racing as it struggled to process the reality of the situation, and more importantly… the look of satisfaction in his eyes.He paced leisurely towards you, a blade in one hand as it hung loosely at his side.His clothes were painted and splattered with a dark cherry fluid that glistened as he walked, his once neatly pressed dress shirt now clung to his torso.Your jaw quivered as he made his way closer to you.

“Can't you see, darling?” He lifted his weapon clad hand, the fresh blood coated nearly up to his elbow as if he had dunked his entire arm into a bucket filled of it.“It is better this way,” he pointed to the bodies that littered the ground, their faces frozen with betrayal and terror, “I'm afraid they were interfering with our happiness…”He stopped when he was almost within arms reach, his expression shifting to a tone of seriousness, “…you are happy with me, are you not?”

Your body trembled, the wrong answer could easily land you the same fate as the people that laid at your feet.“Y-yes, Ignis…”

A wicked smile swiftly replaced his frown, making your stomach turn at his contentment.He relaxed his shoulders as he craned his arms up and closed the distance between the two of you.His large frame towered over your body as he embraced you, the warm wetness of the slain’s entrails transferring and soaking into your clothes.The very thought repulsed you but any false moves would be detrimental to your survival; you clenched your eyes shut and wrapped your shaky arms around him in return.

“Just think, darling…,” he whispered tenderly into your ear, “…of all the possibilities that await us…” he slowly raised the dagger from behind your back, “…we need only take this last leap of faith together.”

Your eyes shot open, “IGNIS—”

 

 

 

 


End file.
